It's not just a pretense
by ovrdstarsbella
Summary: When the Newton's want to learn business secrets about the Cullen's. They send a female spy to make the boss, Edward Cullen fall in love with. The super agent is none other than Bella Swan.will he see through the plan or will she succeed? first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

It's not just pretence

Preface:

The Newton's were top rate businessmen, so were the Cullens. The Newton's were rich, the Cullens were richer. The Newton's were social, so were the Cullens.

The Newton's were one of the best in business, their work was simple yet they earned a lot. They designed software and hardware and other electronic gadgets. They were currently on the second rank from all over the country. But there was a problem. Newton's hated it when they lost, especially to the Cullen's. and this time the Cullen's had made it to the first rank.

The big conference was being held and all the main officials were attending it.

"We can't just let the Cullen's get away with _that_!" Mike Newton spat with utter disgust in his tone.

"There must be some way to get back to our position." Mike persisted glaring at all the others present in the room

"There is a way. The Cullen's are working on a new project which is very efficient. We yet don't know what it is. Maybe we could send a spy and…." Jessica, who was Mike's assistant trailed on.

"and? And what? None of spies have been able to pass through their scr-"

Jessica dared to cut his sentence and said "They didn't go through because they were all _males_. If you send a _female_ and make Edward Cullen fall in_ love_ with her…"

Mike was finally seeing through the plan. _It could work_. He thought. _But whom shall I send?_

He pondered over it for a while before a smile came to his face. "Send Bella Swan to my office right now, tell her that she might get a promotion. Meeting dismissed"

With that Mike left the hall and went to his office to plan his speech.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Monday i guess

Just another Monday…or so I thought.

BPov.

I sat at my desk typing away furiously at the keyboard trying my best to make my work perfect. I am Bella Swan and I work at the Newton's. It's not my ideal job but it pays the bills and that's what I need…for now at least.

Everyone has aspires to become someone, sometimes it takes the person a long time to figure it out but sometimes it just sparks within you. I have a dream too, but I yet haven't figured it out quite well. I know for a fact I want to become a writer and I am working on it. I do it in my spare time during my job. My job is just being an assistant of the assistant

Well back to today, I typed until I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled over the roar of the printer.

Angela Webber, my colleague and friend poked her head through before walking in. "hey Bella, looks like you got a big job on your hands, Mr. Newton wants to see you." She said in a fake cheery voice.

"Oh god, I hope I don't need to rewrite another contract" I sighed before getting up from my beloved seat and heading towards Mr. Newton's office.

I had a feeling that this was not gonna be good…well, time will tell.

I walked over to his office and knocked on the door before entering.

"Bella! It's so good to see you! So how are you doing? Hope all is well." He had a twinkle in his eye, it was almost evil. Uh-oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Yes Mr. Newton" I replied plastering a fake smile on my face. "Well, I have a little job for you. Not too much to ask for, I am sure you know the Cullens? Edward Cullen in specific." Mike said looking completely at ease. I nodded.

"What's the deal Mi-Mr. Newton?" I hinted for him to come straight to the topic.

"Well, I need you to step into his life and make him fall in love with you and then you get us the information we want. As easy as that, then after our job is done, you break-up with him." Mike said completely relaxed. His small eyes dancing with excitement.

"Are you serious? I am not going to just break the poor man's heart, and what makes you think is gonna fall head over heels for me? You must be insane! Besides that immoral and wrong and it's called cheating and it's not right- " I know I shouldn't have burst out like that when my job was at stake but I wasn't going to ruin some one's life just for a filthy little competition for power!

"Bella, think about it. If you accomplish this task we'll give you whatever you want. And I am ready to send one of your stories for being published plus a promotion and we pay for your new apartment. We will take care of you till the mission is complete and we will look after everything, all you have to do is play the role. How difficult could that be?" Mike said exasperated.

The publishing my book offer was tempting and Mike was willing to promote me and pay my bills and other stuff. But could I do this? Would I do this? Ruin someone's life and go back to normal as if it never happened? I couldn't go back to normal. But I could try, right? And I really need the money.

"If you deny, you must say goodbye to your job…" Mike hinted that this wasn't voluntary at all. What do I do if I become jobless? Whoever this Cullen guy was probably had plenty of money to spend. I don't see how a small loss could affect him much. I needed my job desperately. But I could always find another job…

"_Yeah really, I'm so great people will just take me in without an interview straight-away" _I thought

"Can I get some time to think over this?" I asked as patiently as I could manage.

"I can't give you more than a day's time to think over this Isabella" Mike said strictly. "Be careful you could lose your job and you have a very good potential for being at the head of the department.

I nodded and then went outside. I took rest of the day off to go home and talk it all through with my mom. I could ask for her guidance at least.

I went home made myself a sandwich and called her up. She picked up on the third ring

"Bella! It's been so long since you called me! So how are you dear? How's the job? Did you find a guy?" I laughed silently to myself at Renee's eagerness.

"Hello to you too mom. I am good and you know I haven't found "the guy" yet. I really need to talk to you about something though. Are you free?" I asked her, a part of me hoping she'd say no. but of course she wouldn't say no.

"Of course honey! What's wrong?" she asked her motherly side taking over. Renee was hardly ever the parent but whenever I needed to talk about things she would somehow push that switch on in her that would transform her into the best mother ever. She always got me.

I told her of my whole situation at the office and asked her about what I should do.

"Bella, I don't like your boss at all, no offence. But I want you to choose what you want. No matter what I will support you. But personally I feel you should do this-"

"What? You mean I should be a liar and cheat a person?" this was ridiculous. I never thought Renee would ask me to do such a thing.

"Bella! Would you let me complete? I am saying that you should let Mr. Cullen know about all this so that he can get Mike into his proper place for being such a fraud. He doesn't deserve to run this company." My mom was silent for a minute before she began again "besides this Edward Cullen does look quite appealing. Maybe you could…" she trailed off in a dreamy tone.

"Ugh...mom what are you doing? And how do you know that he will believe me?"

Renee giggled "oh nothing! I just googled him and was looking at his pictures. And he will believe you if you have proof with you."

"But then what about my job?" I couldn't just stay jobless for so long!

"You could ask him to give you a job or you could apply for another one after all this is over."

Her point of view was quite sensible. Mike needed to be put in place he had quite a huge past record of malpractices in the office.

"Thanks mom. I'll try to get an appointment with Cullen and see if he wants to believe me or not." I said

"You're welcome dear. Take care. I have to go now. Phill's hungry. Bye" she kept the phone and I went online searching for Mr. Cullen's number.

I got an appointment fixed for tomorrow in the evening so I could go there after my office ends.

Then just out of curiosity I googled him to see if Renee was right about how he looked. I found just one picture of him alone with a close up on his face. It took some time to get a full-sized picture to open up and when it did, my heart skipped a few beats. The first thing that struck me were his eyes. They were green; no they were deep pools of liquid emeralds. His face was perfectly angular and he had a straight nose and prominent jaw-line with slight stubble, perfectly masculine. In that picture he was smiling crookedly and his hair was an amazing copper coloured mop that lay in a messy way atop his head. It looked so soft I wanted to run my fingers through it and then his lips…oh god!

_Snap out of it Bella!_

I could stare at that picture all day long but I needed to prepare for tomorrow's meeting. I took one last look and then quickly shut the browser.

Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

**A/N : I'm so sorry guys, I haven't updated in almost more than a year, but I have my reasons for it. And, lets just say it involved a huge 8 wheeler truck, my car, myself, my mom and some memory loss. I really lost all hope in everything after that happened and I was helping my mom recover…though she couldn't make it :'( But she wants me to continue what I started so…here I am.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

Here goes Nothing…I hope

I groaned as I sat up in bed and hit the alarm to shut it up. It ended falling on the floor and the batteries came out effectively shutting it up. It was eerily quiet in the apartment. I sighed as I rubbed my hand over my face roughly and got up to walk over to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror for quite some time as I stared at my reflection. My skin was deathly pale and my hair was messed up in an utterly chaotic manner.

My brown eyes were expressionless and slightly red probably due to it being a bit too early in the morning. I really don't see what Mike had thought when he got this wonderful idea of me going and wooing Cullen, it's not like he was even going to take a second look at me.

I had absolutely nothing to offer. Besides I'm sure he already had a girlfriend or wife or whatever. He was too good looking to not have one.

I sighed and in the haze of my sleepy mornings breezed through all my chores. I was finally awake and ready to head to office after I finished my cup of coffee.

As soon as I reached the office I had barely time to keep my bag in my cubicle before Angela came to tell me that Mr. Newton wanted to meet me this very instant. I panicked, not knowing what to do. My job was in danger, and I really looked online yesterday for a few jobs but they all said the same thing. They need someone with more experience.

I walked slowly towards Mr. Newton's office, trying to stretch it out as long as possible. But when I reached his heavy wooden door with the nameplate 'Mr. Newton.' I gulped and debated walking all the way back and starting over again.

_Oh come on Bella, in the end you'll just piss him off more if you keep him waiting._

I raised my hand and knocked on the door, biting my lip.

"Come in!" Mr. Newton's old voice said.

I opened the door a crack and then fully opened it, stepping inside. Mr. Newton was standing with a few papers in his hands and when he saw me walk in he grinned and said, "Ms. Swan! How are you this fine Tuesday morning? Is everything fine?" I managed to force on a very fake smile as I nodded my head and greeted him.

"Have a seat Ms. Swan, I need to discuss with you about what you have decided on doing. Or do you need a little more time?" he was pleasant this morning and for once he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Umm, about that Mr. Newton… would you mind so much if I get back to you on it by the end of the day? I have some things to consider and…I thought about it a lot yesterday but I couldn't make a decision. Can I leave you a message by tonight if I will or will not be doing this thing?" I asked sweetly, hoping to god that he'd say yes.

"Well Bella, If I don't get a message by midnight today, then do not bother coming back to the office. I'll have Angela pack all your stuff and send it back to you, not that you have much over here." Mike said sternly.

I smiled politely at him and assured him that he would have a reply by the end of this day.

I went about my work, which was quite light. Just then I came across a thick folder marked 'CULLEN' curious as to what It was doing on my table I flipped it open to see a profile shot of Edward Cullen and his personal information written below.

Then I flicked a few more pages which had a record of all his projects up till date and all the profits his company had made. Then there was a small note at the end of the file which said,

_Cullen is starting a new project and to get details Ms. Isabella Swan will be sent undercover with new IDs and passports and everything. After the information is accessed she will disappear. Her being alive is a threat to the company and she will have to go, forever. Even if she doesn't take the offer she will have to be dead. It's a risk we cannot take. _

In the end there was Mr. Newton's signature along with a few others.

Shit what have I gotten into? Why did I agree to get this job? I could have easily served coffee at Starbucks all my life if I knew this kind of thing was going to happen to me. I pulled out my phone and quickly clicked a few pictures of the contents of the file along with the last little signed note of Mr. Newton.

I put the file away with shaky hands and left it just the way it was before heading out for lunch. I didn't feel like eating anything so I just wandered around the canteen in the office hoping for myself to wake up and this all to be dream. I had no such luck and I went back to my office, honestly I was a little freaked out about that place. I didn't know if maybe Mike had spy cameras in there or he had people keep an eye on me.

_Oh no! What if he saw me read the file? Will he decide to kill me on my way back home? Shit I clicked pictures of that thing without looking around to see if there was anyone watching me!_

I suddenly felt very uneasy and then hesitantly wacked into my cubicle. I spoke with Angela for a short while trying to act normal and then I went over to my desktop and quickly finished off all my work to leave this place as fast as possible.

I returned all the files back to Mr. Newton before going along with the Cullen file and told him that I hadn't completed all of them, just the first four. That was a safe number and it was also away from the thick Cullen file which was number eight and right in the middle.

He nodded without looking up from his Blackberry and asked me to keep it in the cupboard to his right. I walked over and put the files in two different stacks as they wouldn't fit and then on second thoughts stuffed the Big 'CULLEN' file on another shelf.

I walked out of the office closing the door behind me before leaving for my appointment with Mr. Cullen.

It was on the other end of town and I made sure no one was following my car. I couldn't help but feel paranoid. I reached the office and parked my car two blocks away from the office.

I walked in to the front desk where a professional looking blond was sitting, "Yes, how may I help you ma'am?" She asked politely.

"Uh, my name is Isabella Swan and I had called yesterday to make an appointment with Mr. Cullen for today." I said fidgeting with my hands a bit.

She quickly checked her computer screen before nodding and giving me a smile, "Sure, Ms Brandon is waiting for you. You can take the elevator from there and go up to the thirty-eighth floor. Ms Brandon will be right outside the elevator."

I quickly gave her a smile and walked towards one of the empty elevators and pressed the button to go up to the thirty-seventh floor. It was quite a long ride but finally the doors opened and a bit towards the right, a short petite girl was standing. She had spiky jet black hair that pointed in every direction and had sparkly blue eyes. She was pale and thin in the extremes, and was clearly wearing designer clothes.

She smiled at me and said, "Hello I'm Alice Brandon, Mr. Cullen's assistant. If I'm not wrong you're Ms. Swan right?" She asked in a way that was a bit friendlier than the blond front desk girl.

I nodded at her and smiled, "Yes, I really needed to discus certain issues regarding your security matters and you know, the general company politics." I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

I guess I wasn't doing such a good job at it because Alice smiled at me softly and reached to take my hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "Hey, don't worry, Mr. Cullen isn't a bad guy, he'll hear you out and if it concerns the security of his company and his office, I'm sure he will do everything he can to protect it."

We had walked all the way to the end of a hallway where there was a door which said 'Mr. Cullen.' in an elegant script. Alice knocked on the door three times in rapid succession and twice slowly and then opened the door without waiting for a response.

"Edward, Ms. Isabella is here. She opened the door wider before ushering me inside and closing the door behind her.

There sitting in front of me was Edward Cullen. His office was marvelous. He had a floor to ceiling glass window behind his back and it was overlooking the entire New York City.

His room was comfortable and cozy with many oil paintings hung about. There was a large book shelf to the side and a soft black leather couch was placed there next to an equally comfortable looking black armchair.

Edward Cullen looked even more handsome in real life. His photos didn't do him any justice. There was an aura of calmness and serenity around him.

As Alice left me in the room, he got up and walked around the desk to shake my hand.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Please sit." Saying this he pulled out my chair for me like a gentleman and then went over to sit back in his seat.

"I've come to understand that whatever it is that you need to discuss is a matter of grave importance. Can you tell me what it is about, since you said you couldn't do it over the phone?"

I nodded my head and took in a deep breath remembering all the words I had prepared to speak to him, "Yes Mr. Cullen, this matter concerns Mr. Newton's company. He wants to destroy you, he is after your latest plans —I am not sure what your plans are but I do know about Newton's plans. I know you won't believe me right this instant so I have some evidence with me which I took from the office today. But first let me tell you about what he plans on doing. He was planning on sending one of his workers here to get you to fall for her and then she would get all the required information from you and leave you, heartbroken I presume. He made a mistake though by choosing the wrong person for this task." I took another deep breath as I watched Mr. Cullen's blank expression

"He chose me to do this. I haven't told him anything yet because it's a threat to my job…and my life." I whispered the last part, not sure if he heard me.

"Anyway, I can't do something so low to anyone. I'm not even supposed to be in this field of work. I have no passion for it. But like millions of others, I had no choice. So I decided to come here and inform you about what that bas—" I stopped myself before I said that word, "Umm…Mr. Newton's plans are."

Then I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and searched for the recording I had taken this morning of Mr. Newton's taunting words. I pressed play and made him listen to it.

After that I opened the photo gallery and handed it to him.

"He has this huge red file entitled "CULLEN" In there, there are records on all your previous launches and profits and other plans."

Mr. Cullen looked through the photos until he stopped at one of them. He froze as he looked at it. Then he looked up at me angrily and spat, "What does this mean?" He thrust the phone in my hand and I looked at the picture. It was the small note where he had said he wanted to kill me. I closed my eyes.

"That's what he wrote. He didn't intend for me to find out though." I said keeping barely any emotion in my voice.

"you came to me instead of heading straight to the police with that file?" He asked bewildered.

"Mr. Cullen, I did think about going to the police, but Mike is a strong man. He has contacts and wealth. Neither of which I posses, even if there was a case, I wouldn't win it. I wouldn't be able to hire a good lawyer because some of us have to work for hours on end just to make five dollars! Besides you have a reputation to maintain. If I would have gone to the police I would have been dead anyway. He would have killed me before I even got out of the police station." I said as calmly as I could. His anger was angering me.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he went over to the intercom and pressed a button. "Send Alice in please."

Alice walked in after some time Edward explained the whole situation to her. She looked panicked and alarmed. Her gaze shooting to me ever second as if I would just disappear if she didn't look at me.

"Oh god Alice, I'm right here! I'm not gonna burst into flames any second, stop worrying about me so much." I sighed exasperated.

She didn't say anything but sat down next to me.

"I have a plan Edward." She said, "We should let Bella tell Newton that she'll do the thing. It gives us more time to decide everything. Try to stretch out the process of dating as long as you can. It will again help us gain more time, we'll arrange an investigation into Newton's dark life and when we have the matter with us, file a report in the court and then both of you can go back to your own lives."

I sighed, "What about my job? I can't live jobless after all that! And I certainly can't work for Mike after all this." I closed my eyes. Maybe I could go back to Forks and work in the sporting goods store or the diner or something.

"Bella, we'll be more than willing to give you a place here in the company." Alice said.

"No, no way Alice! Bella will not be near Newton safter all those threats! It's unsafe for her. She can stay with us. We'll keep her safe while we work out everything." Edward looked absolutely livid at the suggestion or the situation…I wasn't entirely sure.

"Alice is right, if he gets so much as a hint that I've turned against him, he'll not only be a threat for me but also for you and your company and your families." I said quietly.

"How can you just risk your life like that? Don't you have at least some sense of self preservation?" Edward asked. He was much calmer now.

I smiled, "I am scared for my life, it' only natural. But I can't let anyone else get hurt just because I chose to preserve my life. I hope you understand this." I said maintaining eye contact with him.

He finally agreed after some more bickering between him and Alice. We discussed the details and how everything had to work out. I told him that mike would probably have microphones and stuff on me and someone watching us from afar. So he would have to look a bit interested in me.

"Why did he choose you?' Edward asked the question which I feared the most.

"I have no clue. Maybe because I'm an inefficient worker and it wouldn't cost him much to lose me. I thought he would have chosen some blonde haired tall model or something." Alice snorted besides me.

"According to the latest Edition of the People magazine, Edward Cullen prefers brunettes." Alice said in a teasing voice.

I saw Edward roll his eyes and say, "Yes, actually I do. They're much more sensible than the fake blondes Alice." Though he spoke to Alice his eyes bore into mine.

**A/N: So guys please review! Okay how about we play a little game? Can you guess my age by my writing? Whoever gets the perfect answer or the closest answer by the end of this week will get a sneak peek into the next chapter which is already written.**

**SO GET GOING GUYS! Use that tiny button down there which is staring innocently back at you.**


	4. Chapter 4

I went home that night and the first thing I did was call Mike. I informed him of my choices and he called me in early for work to collect all the documents I would require for this 'role play.'

He obviously had all the documents ready beforehand and sounded quite excited on the phone.

I fell asleep peacefully that night knowing that I wasn't doing anything wrong.

That's when Edward's statement haunted my mind.

"_Yes, actually I do. They're much more sensible than the fake blondes Alice."_

It was such a simple statement but it still sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach at the thought of that. It surely couldn't mean anything…he could like red heads for all I knew. But then Alice's brunette statement came to me.

_That was just a gossip magazine, Bella._ My inner-voice stated.

I woke up early and eagerly went to office. I knocked on Mike's door and he called me inside.

"Ms. Swan I'm really happy of your choice. This folder contains all your documents and identity cards passports and driving license. You know what you're supposed to do. This is your story, you've just moved to New York from Phoenix. You're an upcoming writer who is supposedly working on her new manuscripts. Your first book is not yet published but you are working towards it. We are moving you to a location closer to Mr. Cullen's house. If at any point of time during your relationship with him, he offers for you to move in with him, do not hesitate." Then he produced a small black card, "This is your new credit card. It gets recharged every week by the company. Use it wisely, and mostly for the success of our plan. You know…to buy things so you can seduce Cullen and get a little bit of information out of him." Mike winked slyly.

"Lastly, he is NOT to know of these plans. I'm going to have a few people near both of you when you're in public places just to keep an eye on things and see if the plan is progressing. Don't let me down Swan, you know the consequences." Mr. Newton said in a deathly serious voice.

I merely nodded my head nervously and asked in a small, "When do I start?"

"Oh, you can take the day off today and get settled in at the new apartment. Mr. Cullen goes to the coffee shop around the corner to your new house at four o'clock every day. You could try going there and having small talk with him. I'll have someone around at all times there to update me."

He dismissed me then and went back to his work. My heart was thumping wildly as I exited the office. I cleared up my desk before I drove over the address Newton had printed for me on the first page of the file. It was pretty easy.

I reached a nice apartment building and found out that I was the owner of the little condo at the top floor. It was pretty spacious and was clearly made for more than one person. But I wasn't complaining.

Just last night I had, had Jessica and Tanya help me pack my clothes and all my stuff. It was all waiting in the back of my truck now. So I went down and with the help of the doorman whose name was Erin or Eric or something, I got the boxes shifted up to my room.

It had just passed noon as I finished unpacking. I made myself a sandwich and then sat on the sofa with the file in my lap.

There was a picture of him and his name. _Hmm…looks like you've gotta find out the rest on your own._

Rest all were just my living details, my cover story and a few papers with my vehicle registration number and house papers and other legal stuff.

_Wait! A vehicle registration number? That's not my truck's four sure! So I guess it's either a mistake or Mike didn't mention I was getting a new car to go with the look._

What about my truck?

I called up Mr. Newton and asked him what he meant by that thing. He just laughed and said my 'old decrepit' truck should be kept away in the garage and I was not to touch it till my job is done. Apparently Mr. Cullen could take down the number of my car and look it up and figure out that I worked for Newton.

_Too late Mike. _I thought.

As told, I went to the small café down the street corner and ordered a latte choosing to sit by the wide window panes so that I could see if Mr. Cullen decides to come or not.

I waited there for about an hour and a half. There was no sign of him. I sighed, closing my book, which I was trying to read as I anxiously waited for him.

I got up to leave and started walking back to my apartment. I turned the corner musing about who Mike might have sent to keep an eye on me when I suddenly feel all the breath whoosh out of me and I stumble backward almost falling on my but, but two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up.

I look up intending to apologise to running into whoever it was that I did run into but just as I do, I can't look away.

Those piercing emerald orbs are staring back into my brown ones, a little smirk playing at the corner of his gorgeous mouth. I let out an involuntary sigh and then blush a deep red. "I'm Sorry Miss. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you fine?" He asked like a polite gentleman.

I nodded slightly trying to form coherent sentences. He was still holding me!

"Uh..umm…yeah…fine…umm…" I bit my lip to stop my mindless-ness. I didn't want to look like a moron.

He just smirked, "My name is Edward. I'm really sorry, how can I make it up to you, miss…?" He finally realizes that he is still holding me so he gently releases my arms.

I blushed even redder, does he remember me? I hope so. I finally gather my guts and whisper, "I'm Bella… um, Bella Dwyer." I say, remembering my cover name.

He gives me this heart-stopping, traffic stopping, drool-worthy crooked smirk. I think I just died a little. _Swoon._

"So Bella, I'll see you around later for a cup of coffee or something?" He arcs one perfect eyebrow up at me questioningly and I smile at him, "Oh yeah, sure. I'd love that." _hmm…maybe I can talk when he isn't touching me…_

"Perfect! Can I have your number? If you don't mind that is…" He asks, he sounds quite a bit nervous.

We swap phones and add each others' numbers.

Then before I know it, he smirks at me one last time waves and then strolls off somewhere.

I sigh and look around to see if I could find out the people who work for Mike, but I don't. There aren't any out-of-place, creepy-looking people here.

I really hope I don't make a fool out of myself on every encounter that we have. That would totally suck.

I walk back to my house in a daze and then sit down in front of my laptop to work a bit on my story. Since I'll be having so much of free time, I might as well use it.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I know, I'm late. But I really have to struggle to fit in two words a day at least to right. I have no time with my exams approaching! **

**But the good news is that…I'll post the next chapter up within one week if you can guess some things about me… :D**

**Okay so my first question: how old do you think I am?**

**If anyone gets the right answer, the next chapter will be up within a day of the answer…if not, then…well I guess you'll have to wait a week or two **

**I know I'm evil ;)**


End file.
